Many extended care patients do not take their prescribed medication in accordance with physician instructions. This problem causes a large expense due to unexpected emergency hospital admissions. An aging population, the rising cost of hospitalization, and a shortage of health care workers have driven the development of systems that can monitor patients remotely. Many elderly and disabled patients are homebound and take a large regimen of medications. When patients deviate from medication regimens that comprise a combination of medications, returning to the correct regimen may be difficult and potentially dangerous.